


Plans

by Windify



Series: My English translations [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Green Arrow: After a long deliberation and comparing facts I’d came to the conclusion that Tony is cheating.Captain Frisbee: It’s two o’clock in the morning. I told you to use this chat only if there is an emergency.AKA Loki and Tony versus the Avengers – but texting!
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: My English translations [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582834
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Plány](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894106) by [Windify](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify). 



_Group Chat: Avengers (Only for Real Emergencies)_

_Tuesday, 2:07 AM_

**Green Arrow:** After a long deliberation and comparing facts I’d came to the conclusion that Tony is cheating.

 **Captain Frisbee:** It’s two o’clock in the morning. I told you to use this chat only if there is an emergency

 **Kim Possible:** Clint, what led to this realization?

 **Mean & Green:** You do realize that Tony has to be in relationship to cheat, right?

 **Captain Frisbee:** Why do I even try?

 **Green Arrow:** Why the hell are y’all awake at 2 AM?

 **Green Arrow:** Whatever, back to the point. Stark is cheating on the Avengers. Have you noticed how he’s wandering somewhere all the time lately?

 **Kim Possible:** It’s hard not to notice when Steve gave him a half an hour long lecture why is important to attend the meetings.

 **Green Arrow:** That’s what I’m talking about.

 **Mean & Green:** Still missing the part with the cheating.

 **Green Arrow:** You don’t get it? It’s obvious. He’s leaving us! Surely he’s planning a word domination at nights.

 **Sugar Daddy:** Clint, what the fuck.

 **Captain Frisbee:** Languade.

 **Captain Frisbee:** *Language

 **Green Arrow:** Yeah, Stark, LANGUADE.

 **Captain Frisbee:** I’m not getting rid of this at least until the end of this week, am I?

 **Kim Possible:** My condolences, Steve.

 **Green Arrow:** Anyway.

 **Green Arrow:** Now when the traitor is here.

 **Green Arrow:** Where the hell are you.

 **Sugar Daddy:** At AT, where should I be?

 **Kim Possible:** Tony, Tony, Tony. Why are you lying to us like this? You’re not on your floor.

 **Mean & Green:** Nor in the workshop/lab.

 **Sugar Daddy:** Banner, a betrayal from my fellow scientist? That hurts.

 **Green Arrow:** You aren’t in the gym, neither.

 **Captain Frisbee:** Not on the common floor.

 **Sugar Daddy:** Really?

 **Sugar Daddy:** REALLY?

 **Sugar Daddy:** Well I’m sorry but I’m a free man and I can wander where and how I want at nights. **Kim Possible:** Whose bed do you warm at nigts? 

**Green Arrow:** Yes, we noticed the hickeys. You’re not covering them as well as you think you do.

 **Mean & Green**: Actually, not well at all. Tony, when you take off your shirt in the workshop I notice the scratches on your back.

 **Sugar Daddy:** Oops?

 **Captain Frisbee:** Do we have to talk about Tony’s love life?

 **Green Arrow:** Yep.

 **Kim Possible:** Yes.

 **Mean &Green:** Yeah. Because he’s not talking to us otherwise.

 **Viking:** I AM GLAD YOU HAVE FUN EVEN OUTSIDE OUR HOME, FRIEND STARK.

 **Green Arrow:** Thor, caps lock.

 **Kim Possible:** Vain effort, Clint, Tony set him only the capital letters because it apparently shows “how he talks”.

 **Green Arrow:** Ah. That’s right.

 **Green Arrow:** We’re again talking out of the point. So, Tony? From where are you texting us, hm?

 **Sugar Daddy:** As I was saying, from the Tower. I’m in my bedroom. k jsem říkal, z věže.

 **Green Arrow:** HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THERE.

 **Sugar Daddy:** Elevator.

 **Sugar Daddy:** Also, languade.

**Mean & Green: ** _*A picture of Steve with his head bent backwards so he could look up, but with his eyes closed. He looks like he’s counting to five to calm down.*_

**Viking:** FRIEND TONY WHY DON’T YOU TELL US WHO IS YOUR PARTNER?

**_*_ ** _Read: Sugar Daddy.*_

**Green Arrow:** Nice. And NOW he doesn’t respond.

_Private Chat: Loki & Tony Stark_

_Tuesday, 2:41 AM_

**Min elskede:** Lokes, we have a problem..

 **Snowflake:** That’s the reason you had to go back?

 **Min elskede:** Exactly.

 **Min elskede:** Avengers knows I have someone.

 **Min elskede:** And Clint’s suspecting me of treason and that I plan a word domination at nights, but you know Barton.

 **Snowflake:** Unfortunately.

 **Min elskede:** What’re we gonna do?

 **Snowflake:** Do you trust me?

 **Min elskede:** Without doubt.

 **Min elskede:** Loki, you know I trust you like no one else. I love you.

 **Snowflake:** Excellent. Then leave it to me.

 **Min elskede:** But that I trust you doesn’t mean I’m not afraid of what you’ll come with.

 **Snowflake:** I assure you, it’s not something that could hurt your friends.

 **Snowflake:** At least it shouldn’t.

 **Min elskede:** LOKI.

 **Min elskede:** WE TALKED ABOUT THIS.

 **Snowflake:** Don’t worry, Anthony, I won’t hurt them.

 **Snowflake:** Not on purpose.

 **Min elskede:** Sometimes I hate that your silver tongue.

 **Snowflake:** You said something different last nigh. I think your exact words were “Yes, Loki, I love when you do this, don’t stop.”

 **Min elskede:** Last night was amazing, that’s without doubt, but you can’t use sex against me. I said SOMETIMES I hate it.

 **Snowflake:** If you say so, darling.

 **Min elskede:** Why do I feel like it’s going to backfire on me?

 **Min elskede:** Yep, it’s definitely gonna backfire on me.

 **Min elskede:** Shit.

 **Snowflake:** I do not confirm, nor do I deny it. So, are we agreed that I will take care of the Avengers?

 **Min elskede:** Only it you do the thing with your tongue next time we see each other.

 **Snowflake:** Deal.

 **Min elskede:** Then you can do whatever you want.

_Wednesday, 3:33 PM_

**Min elskede:** So.

 **Min elskede:** This was your plan.

 **Min elskede:** This was the amazing plan of yours that I was supposed to leave to you.

 **Snowflake:** I thought that you didn’t want to hide our relationship for a few months now. Was I wrong?

 **Min elskede:** Of course you weren’t. And before you overhink something, I’m not ashamed of you, honey. But, you know. You can’t just grab me in the middle of battle, kiss me in front of everyone and then disappear and feed me to the wolves.

 **Snowflake:** Obviously, I can.

 **Min elskede:** LOKI.

 **Min elskede:** THAT’S NOT HOW YOU ANNOUNCE YOU’RE IN A RELATONSHIP WITH A VILLAIN.

 **Min elskede:** Not that you are a villain. You aren’t for a long time now.

 **Min elskede:** Except. Rogers and Barton looked like they are about to have a heart attack.

 **Snowflake:** It is a shame they hadn’t.

 **Min elskede:** Ahh, so this was that “not hurt them” part. You hoped they’re gonna have an aneurysm. And don’t even try to deny it.

 **Snowflake:** I wouldn’t think of that. But really, Anthony. Are you mad?

 **Min elskede:** To be honest? No.

 **Min elskede:** Okey, now I am. Loki, help.

 **Min elskede:** LOKI

 **Min elskede:** TELEPORT

 **Min elskede:** PLEASE

 **Min elskede:** LOKI

_Group Chat: Avengers (Only for Real Emergencies)_

_Wednesday, 3:47 PM_

**Viking:** STARK, WHERE ARE YOU.

 **Green Arrow:** Here we go.

 **Mean & Green:** It took him longer than I expected.

 **Viking:** STARK, DON’T HIDE AND COME OUT.

 **Captain Frisbee:** Thor, I don’t think he will answer.

 **Kim Possible:** But he’s reading this.

 **Viking:** STARK, I’LL SEARCH THE WHOLE CITY TO FIND YOU.

 **Green Arrow:** He’s serious.

 **Mean & Green:** Thor, please, put the hammer down. 

**Sugar Daddy:** Brother, be so kind and stop threatening Anthony. - Loki

 **Green Arrow:** HOLY SHIT HOW DID LOKI GET HERE

 **Green Arrow:** STARK

 **Green Arrow:** You let him read our conversations?!

 **Mean & Green:** At least we now know where Tony is. 

**Kim Possible:** As if it wasn’t obvious.

 **Captain Frisbee:** Actually, we don’t know it because we never found out where is Loki hiding.

 **Kim Possible:** Jarvis will know that.

 **Sugar Daddy:** Jarvis is also faithfull to his creator. - TS

 **Viking:** BROTHER, STARK, WE HAVE TO TALK ABOUT IT.

_*Sugar Daddy added Loki to the Group Chat: Avengers (Only for Real Emergencies)_

_*Sugar Daddy changed Loki’s nickname to Lokester.*_

**Lokester:** Really, Anthony?

 **Kim Possible:** So it’s official now?

 **Sugar Daddy:** Obviously.

 **Viking:** LOKI, WE HAVE TO TALK.

 **Lokester:** If you say so.

 **Sugar Daddy:** Guys, we have a problem. Lokes vanished. How’s Thor?

 **Captain Frisbee:** Thor is gone. He just disappeared like steam over a boiling pot.

 **Sugar Daddy:** Fuck.

 **Green Arrow:** Is really no one going to talk about how LOKI HAD AN ACCES TO OUR MESSAGES.

 **Kim Possible:** No.

 **Mean & Green:** Uh, I woud rather not interfere in this. After all, apart from the invasion Loki never killed any civilian. Uh, já bych se do toho radši nepletl and “evil” isn’t for a long time.

 **Green Arrow:** Stev?

 **Captain Frisbee:** According to Fury, it’s good to have Loki on our side.

 **Kim Possible:** Besides, someone can take care of Tony.

 **Sugar Daddy:** HEY

 **Kim Possible:** I’m going through camera records. Don’t say it’s not true.

 **Sugar Daddy:** … fine

 **Green Arrow:** You’re all gonna just accept it? Just like that?!

 **Kim Possible:** Yes. :)

 **Mean & Green:** Yeah.

 **Captain Frisbee:** Yes, Clint. Even though we still have to talk about it, Tony.

 **Sugar Daddy:** Ugh, fine.

 **Sugar Daddy:** But not tonight. I’ll wait for Loki to come back. So I’ll se you tomorrow, maybe.

 **Green Arrow:** God, why.

_Wednesday, 11:16 PM_

**Sugar Daddy:** So I’m letting you know you that the Avengers have a new member.

 **Sugar Daddy:** And Loki is moving with me on my floor.

 **Green Arrow:** Can it be worse?

_*Lokester is writing.*_

**Green Arrow:** THAT WASN’T INVITATION.

**Author's Note:**

> Min elskede = my beloved


End file.
